


После снежного шторма

by WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Romance, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter, possible ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: Если ты загадал желание, и оно сбылось, — может быть, его загадал не только ты?
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	После снежного шторма

**Author's Note:**

> У автора очень плохо с саммари, простите(

Когда Хави открыл глаза, за окном было белым-бело.

«Черт! Небось треню проспал опять, — подумал он. — Брайан будет бухтеть, и Юзу обязательно…»

Хави резко сел на кровати —

— и вспомнил, что он уже почти два года как завершил соревновательную карьеру. Это Мадрид, а не Торонто, и ни на какие тренировки ему больше не нужно спешить. Брайан не ждет его на катке. И Юзу тоже не ждет. Хотя в этом году все они разбросаны по разным континентам, а Юзу вообще тренируется по ночам… В памяти всплыло короткое сообщение, которое заканчивалось фразой «приходится расставлять приоритеты». Похоже, это было верным решением — в итоге Юзу выиграл национальный чемпионат, несмотря на ночные тренировки, отсутствие соревнований и без тренеров рядом.

Хотя, конечно, обидно, что все, чем Хави мог помочь, — это не мешать.

Но почему за окном так бело?..

*

Ночью на Мадрид налетел снежный шторм — и, похоже, пока не собирался останавливаться. Транспорт парализовало. Машины, мотоциклы и скутеры куковали во дворах и вдоль улиц, а метель стремительно укутывала их. Кое-где бедные деревья, не привыкшие к такой погоде, теряли ветки под весом плотного влажного снега.

Хави медленно бродил по улицам, не зная, где именно и куда именно он идет, потерявшись во времени и пространстве. Все походило на какую-то сказку и апокалипсис одновременно. Даже если улица была знакомой, в новом обличье узнать ее было невозможно.

Снегопад все не прекращался, ветер забрасывал снежинки за воротник, колол глаза. Но Хави не спешил надевать капюшон, и только изредка заслонял лицо рукой, когда порыв ветра оказывался совсем резким.

В этой странной погоде — Хави вообще не помнил в Мадриде такого снегопада — будто таилась неведомая магия, она манила и не отпускала. Он бродил по улицам до самого вечера, не чувствуя ни холода, ни голода, то забредая в безлюдные закоулки, то выходя на широкие проспекты, где одни уже катались на лыжах, а другие затевали снежный бой. Вечером зажглись фонари. Хави долго стоял под одним, запрокинув голову, глядя, как кружатся в конусе света снежинки. Все зимние праздники уже давно прошли, но он загадал желание. Невероятное, как сам снежный шторм в сердце Испании.

***

Телефон тренькнул каким-то почти незнакомым звуком. Хави, не открывая глаз, потянулся рукой к тумбочке — и наткнулся на кошку, которая недовольно заурчала. Пришлось открыть глаза и взять телефон нормально. На экране высветилось время — 6:15 утра. Кому могло что-то понадобиться в такую несусветную рань?

Пролистнув пальцем экран блокировки, Хави увидел значок непрочитанного сообщения рядом с иконкой Лайна. Сон слетел мгновенно. Юзу? Что-то случилось? Или наоборот?

Сообщение было коротким: «Пересадка в Вене, по расписанию в 10 утра буду в Мадриде. Сможешь встретить?»

Хави ответил «да» до того, как успел осмыслить происходящее. Юзу летит в Мадрид? Один? По делам? Или?.. Уже не такой сонный мозг тут же подбросил картину многонедельной давности — свет фонаря, в котором кружатся снежинки, и невозможное желание, загаданное в бурное зимнее небо. Да нет, наверняка есть рациональное объяснение. Хотя если бы Юзу летел по делам, его бы наверняка встречали — возможно, даже с охраной.

Стоп, в 10 утра в Барахасе? Сколько туда ехать от дома, и где там парковки?..

*

Боясь опоздать, Хави выехал слишком заранее — он все еще чувствовал себя не совсем уверенно за рулем, да и дорога была незнакомой, — и теперь у него была куча времени, даже если рейс прибудет без опозданий. А ведь потом еще паспортный контроль, экспресс-тест на ковид, получение багажа… Кофе дома он успел попить, даже дважды, но нормально позавтракать не вышло — слишком рано, да и от нервов аппетит у Хави обычно пропадал. Но почти час пути до аэропорта, когда голова была занята только тем, чтобы следить за дорогой, — и вот желудок уже намекает, что пора бы что-то съесть. Конечно, взять перекус с собой он не додумался, и теперь, похоже, придется раскошелиться в аэропорту. С другой стороны — господи боже, он, черт возьми, приехал встречать _Юзу_ в своем родном _Мадриде_ , и это самая что ни на есть реальная _реальность_ (что сообщение действительно есть в Лайне, Хави проверил уже раз десять), и никакой кусок тортильи по цене крыла самолета не сможет такую реальность испортить!

В 10:05 по расписанию из Вены прибывал рейс «Иберии». Несколько запросов в гугле, и стало понятно, что вылетал Юзу из Ханеды в два часа ночи авиакомпанией ANA. Ну да, логично. Еще пара запросов, и стало понятно, что, с учетом рейсов ANA, этот с пересадкой в Вене был оптимальным. Не то чтобы это было очень важно, просто Хави надо было убить время, а гадать о причинах внезапного прилета Юзу не хотелось: самый желанный вариант казался самым невозможным, а для других предположений у Хави не было никакой информации — да и желания их искать. Вон, до десяти утра осталось совсем недолго, Юзу сам и расскажет, каким ветром его принесло в Мадрид.

Тортилья оказалась вполне сносной (хотя и невероятно дорогой). Изучив расписания рейсов в телефоне, Хави отправился разглядывать зал прибытий Мадрида-Барахаса — ему еще не приходилось тут никого встречать, обычно это его встречали, и через этот зал Хави проходил быстро. Народу было не очень много: несмотря на вакцинацию в ЕС, люди старались путешествовать как можно меньше. Может, привыкли уже.

И снова мысли перетекли к зудящему на краю сознания вопросу: каковы причина и цель прилета Юзу? Он вернулся домой в Японию почти сразу после отмены чемпионата мира в прошлом году, и с тех пор выбрался из своего Сендая только раз, на национальный чемпионат. И теперь летит через полмира?

«Ну ты ж загадал желание увидеть его как можно скорее, вот он и летит, как только смог», — прокомментировал язвительный внутренний голос. Судя по степени язвительности, внутренний голос тоже в это не верил — или боялся верить, чтобы потом не было больно обмануться.

Рейс на табло передвинулся выше с измененным временем прилета — шел быстрее графика. Будто кто-то очень хотел прилететь побыстрее…

Ой, ну все, мало того, что придумывает сказки, так сейчас еще и поверит в них. Хави хмыкнул и покачал головой.

После посадки прошло еще добрых минут сорок, пока в дверях не появился Юзу — в черной маске (у него же обычно белая?..), черной кепке, закрывающей глаза, и с двумя чемоданами. Совершенно неприметный в целом пассажир, даже сложно было сказать, как Хави узнал его, едва взглянув.

Ну и хорошо, что неприметный, и вообще-то Хави, наверное, тоже следовало бы надеть маскировочную кепку…

— Привет, прости, что так без предупреждения, я…

Хави сгреб его в охапку, не дослушав, в ушах вместе со стуком сердца отдавалось: «Не может быть».

— С ума сошел, я же с двух самолетов, мало ли что на одежде может быть! — прошипел Юзу, тем не менее не вырываясь из объятий.

«К черту вирус!» — подумал Хави, обнимая его покрепче.

— Я привитый, — сказал он вслух. — Безумно рад тебя видеть. Просто не передать словами.

— Я тоже, — тихо ответил Юзу. — Там… когда экспресс-тест делали, надо было адрес дать. Результат будет завтра, если что не так, приедут. Я твой дал, ничего?

«Очень даже чего! — в мозгу Хави взрывались сверхновые. — Это так невероятно прекрасно, поверить не могу!»

— Ничего, — выдохнул Хави. — В смысле, я безумно рад. Слушай, а мой адрес у тебя откуда?

— Ты же мне подарок отправлял, на день рождения, — со смешком фыркнул Юзу. — Там был обратный адрес.

— И ты его запомнил?

— Ну да. У меня хорошая память.

В голове Хави мелькнула мысль, что они как-то долго стоят, обнявшись, и могут привлечь внимание, и вдруг кто-то их узнает…

Он отстранился. Юзу улыбался — по глазам было видно.

— Поехали домой?

Юзу кивнул.

По дороге почти не разговаривали: Хави был сосредоточен на машинах вокруг, Юзу дремал или смотрел в окно. Когда уже подъехали к дому, к Хави вернулось прежнее беспокойство: а вдруг он что-то не так понял? Вдруг Юзу все-таки по делам, а не…

— Юзу, один глупый вопрос, ладно?

Тот удивленно вскинул брови и кивнул.

— Ты… ко мне приехал? Или…

— К тебе, — тихо ответил Юзу. — Прости, что не предупредил, получилось немного внезапно. Даже для меня самого. Хотя так меньше шанс, что узнают. И…

— Все, остальное потом, — перебил его Хави. — Идем домой.

Руки Юзу мыл не то, что тридцать секунд, а несколько минут так точно. И лицо. И Хави подумал, что как хорошо, что у него есть совершенно новые полотенца — ну, если Юзу не взял свое.

Судя по задумчивому взгляду Юзу на свои чемоданы, он думал примерно в том же направлении. Пожалуй, каждому после долгой дороги хочется смыть с себя дорожную пыль.

— Дать тебе полотенце?

— Если тебе не сложно. Я и так свалился, как снег на голову.

— Перестань, — Хави закатил глаза, хотя на слове «снег» у него слегка перехватило дыхание. — Я почти не смел мечтать, чтобы ты… Боже, ты у меня дома, у меня найдется совершенно всё, даже то, чего нет!

На этот раз Юзу схватил его в объятия. Без курток, масок и невольных свидетелей обниматься было гораздо уютнее.

— Ты небось не спал всю дорогу, — пробормотал Хави в плечо Юзу.

— Ага, — вздохнул тот. — Всё думал всякое… что надо было хоть какой-то отель забронировать на всякий случай. Что зря поднял тебя рано-рано. И, может, ты будешь совсем не рад, тем более что пришлось рано встать. Что у тебя могли быть планы. Что… что у тебя могла появиться девушка, в конце концов, — едва слышно сказал он. — Ты ведь больше почти ничего личного в инстаграм не выкладываешь.

У Хави щипало в глазах и, кажется, пара слезинок уже побежала по щекам. Так бывало, когда он чувствовал себя очень, очень счастливым.

— Нет у меня девушки, — прошептал он. — И ты совсем зря переживал. Совсем-совсем. Я даже… у нас был сильный снегопад в начале января, и я тогда бродил по улицам, и все было такое нереальное, и… я загадал тогда… загадал тогда _нас_. И вот ты здесь. Я же не сплю?

Юзу тихонько рассмеялся и покачал головой:

— Не спишь. Только я хотел тебя увидеть еще до вашего снегопада.

— Только увидеть?

— Так дашь полотенце? Я бы хотел помыться.

Хави принял резкую смену темы как «не только».

*

— Когда и этот чемпионат отменили, всё стало вообще сложно.

Юзу сидел в спальне Хави на кровати Хави под пледом Хави с кружкой какао в руках, и Хави очень хотелось этот момент повесить в рамочку на стенку в этой же спальне как самый идеальный.

— Ну, то есть, если бы его стали проводить, тоже было бы сложно… Но просто была какая-то цель, а стало совсем непонятно. На что ориентироваться, все такое. И… ну, короче, я в итоге решил, что форму все равно надо сбрасывать, так что пусть отпуск будет сейчас. А там к лету все-таки, может, получится вернуться в Канаду. Только боялся, что ты не будешь рад меня видеть.

— Это ты писал про приоритеты, а не я, — не удержался Хави от шпильки.

— Приоритеты меняются в зависимости от обстоятельств, — Юзу невозмутимо отхлебнул какао. — И ты всегда был в числе моих приоритетов.

Удержаться от улыбки было невозможно.

— Отпуск значит? И какие у тебя на него планы?

— Никаких. Я открыт для любых предложений.

— Тогда я предлагаю… что ты допьешь какао, и я тебя поцелую, — лукаво прищурился Хави.

Юзу улыбнулся в кружку, потом поднял на него ясный взгляд:

— Отличный план.

**Author's Note:**

> В Мадриде действительно был большой и сильный снегопад в районе 9 января 2021 года (если не врут, последний такой снегопад в Мадриде был 60 лет назад).


End file.
